


Five Times Jenna and Cally Have Sex and One Time They Don't

by ALC_Punk



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Pragmatics United In Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Jenna and Cally have sex in amongst fighting the Federation and surviving. Until they don't.
Relationships: Cally/Jenna Stannis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Five Times Jenna and Cally Have Sex and One Time They Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Not as porny as I'd hoped, but I'm angling to get something done eventually on the theme of constantly getting off while manning the teleport controls.

1.

"I don't do seductions," Jenna says, and Cally half-smiles at her, in that slightly alien, slightly innocent way that she did when Vila was flirting with her. It's not a comfortable smile, but Jenna lets it slide. She's going to let Cally kiss her and maybe fuck her (she is quite pretty, after all, and Jenna is not really one for big and brawny, or fanatical--which might let Cally off), but she is not letting her guard down.

2.

Cally strokes a hand over Jenna's shoulder, and murmurs reassurances. She hadn't known, hadn't _understood_ about The Lost until far too late. For herself, she's accepting of such things. One's mind is never one's own in a telepathic gestalt, after all. But Jenna is Earth-born, or at least, Earth-adjacent, and would not have ever understood such a thing. Having her mind taken over, becoming nothing more than a vessel to an alien consciousness would unseat even the hardest of people.

Bending, Cally begins kissing a line across Jenna's back. There are ways to comfort, this one is her choice.

Certainly, it's more concrete than words.

3.

Looking up at Cally, as the Auron woman straddles her, Jenna wonders a bit at her own reactions. Tyce had been vicious, yes, but she hadn't gotten under Jenna's skin. Not like Cally had, _What do you take pride in, Jenna?_ had been like a stiletto where she'd least expected it.

But now, free--Jenna reaches up and cups Cally's face in her hands.

"You know I didn't mean it."

"Yes."

They're both lying, but that doesn't matter, not in the end.

4.

They'd left them alone to man the teleport again. Cally reflects that this has really made her much better with her hands and mouth, even if her knees get bruised and her legs cramp. Above her, Jenna is writhing, not-quite begging.

It won't be long before Cally will push her over the edge, chasing her own climax as she still tastes Jenna on her tongue.

5.

"Is this all worth it?" It's a break between battles, a stolen moment that scratches the itch under their skin. Jenna leans back as Cally bites at her collarbones, fingers working between Jenna's legs.

The pleasure and pressure build and build, and then Jenna is clamping her hand over her mouth as Cally presses her forehead to Jenna's.

"It must be," says Cally, and then she's dragging Jenna's hand between her legs. Jenna grabs for Cally's hand, tastes herself on those deft fingers. It's one quick moment before the Andromedans fire another salvo.

Jenna hopes it will last.

+1. 

"You died taking out a blockade." Cally says it with a wistfulness that she wishes she remembered.

Jenna looks up, head tilted to one side. "You died alone in a trap Avon should have seen coming."

"I think I'd rather lost my way," the admission makes Cally frown. It's not something she's proud of; certainly, she wasn't proud of much of the last year or two of her life. All that skulking about with no true purpose as the Federation gained power again.

"Sounds like." An impatient snort escapes Jenna, and she asks, "Are we really going to compare our lives and deaths as though it's a competition?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Now that's the innocent turning round that I didn't miss," replies Jenna. Then she steps into Cally, hands framing the other woman's face. "I can touch you again now."

"I'd rather hoped that was the case."

-f-


End file.
